Comfort Under the Moon
by Aintaru
Summary: A new member, a werecat by the alias Tessa, has been enlisted by Dumbledore into the OOTP. Her abilities will be put to use in helping the Order often with missions no other could pull off. Unbeknownst to them, the twinkle in Dumbledore's all knowing eyes pairs her with helping a certain Order member accepting who and what he is and has become. Full summary inside.


**_Full Summary:_** A new member, a werecat by the alias Tessa, has been enlisted by Dumbledore into the OOTP. Her abilities will be put to use in helping the Order often with missions no other could pull off. Unbeknownst to them, the twinkle in Dumbledore's all knowing eyes pairs her with helping a certain Order member accepting who and what he is and has become.

Can Remus finally come to terms with loving himself? Or will he forever fight to be alone, purged and tainted as he so sees himself? The turmoil never even has a chance to begin before it ends with how accepting his inner wolf surprises him with... all thanks to their new companion and roommate.

 ** _Just a Friendly Reminder: I own nothing but the OC. All rights reserved to their respective owners._**

 ** _No Beta-Reader. All errors are my own._**

 ** _Originally Published on October 16, 2015 on DeviantArt._**

 **Part One**

To say that the ambiance within the walls of 12 Grimmauld Place was anything but cheery would have been an understatement. Dumbledore and some of his most faithful friends sat around a table as methods for a new strategy were thrown back and forth. The elder wizard sat back, watching and calculating as Remus, Sirius, Nymphadora, Mr. Weasley and Kingsley threw and slew each other's ideas around.

They were nearing the next full moon, and as it was, Remus -being a werewolf- always became the least bit enthusiastic about any recon missions. The level of their voices began to rise to an almost unwelcoming level until an explosion apparated near the fireplace and crashed into the kitchen, where most of the wizards gathered.

A loud and feral growl was heard and all wizards quickly whipped out their wands until they were halted by Dumbledore's raised hand. A large black mass of muscle and fur, easily larger than a man, moved off the floor and onto four paws. It's eyes were a fierce amber color and in it's massive jaws it held a large reptilian creature. Dead, presumably, by the looks of it.

"Ah, yes," came Dumbledore's voice as everyone stared in shock at this new creature that somehow came to be in Sirius' home. "My fellow friends and wizards, meet our newest recruit."

With those words, a low growl was emitted from the black panther as it drug the small drake -identifiable once everyone was able to look clearly at it- towards Dumbledore, laying the carcass near his feet before moving back a couple of paces and sitting down.

"Thank you, Tessa." Dumbledore inclined his head at the black panther, and everyone stared in astonishment as it bowed it's head back at the Headmaster.

"A panther?" Kingsley was beyond astonishment, gazing at the black furred creature as Dumbledore did his own business without preamble or excitement. Once the elder wizard found what he needed, he sat back and nodded his head toward the panther known as Tessa.

"She is a werecat," Dumbledore corrected, a twinkle in his eye as he looked at the surrounding members in the room. Purring, the giant cat slid off her seated position, letting Dumbledore run his adorned hand through her furry head before walking over to the dead drake and hauling the giant lizard's body towards the floo.

"A werecat," Sirius whispered in astonishment as Remus and the ex-convict shared a look. This was unheard of!

Once the body of the drake was properly secured into the fireplace, nudging all of it in using her snout, Tessa opened her jaws wide as a blue flame lit and covered the carcass. The panther sat back and inspected her work before easily trotting back to Dumbledore. Everyone stared in a most disbelieving manner as she came to sit by the Headmaster.

"Of course," he spoke again, as if forgetting was something normal he could get away with each time and never be questioned about his sanity. "Tessa, here, is a very powerful wielder of wandless and non-verbal magic." He smiled and continued, "Able to retain her mind in any form she chooses to take. Though she will not take any other. She is stuck in her feral form. So heed caution and do not try to change her against her will. It will not bode well for any of us."

A silent murmur of agreement vibrated around the room before the feline slid her way toward Remus, sniffing him once before rubbing her head against his leg. "Well, I'll be damned," Sirius joked, half amused and half in surprise. "I would have never thought to live and see the day a cat came to you willingly, Moony."

Taken aback, Remus replied with his own low tone of amazement. "I don't quite blame you, Padfoot." Tentatively, he let his hand down to let the feline sniff him before allowing him to graze his fingers through her fur.

Smiling at the interaction, Dumbledore called the meeting to and end before asking of Sirius to allow the feline temporary living quarters. Noting that the feline seemed well taken with Remus, she'd more than likely allow the animagus to befriend her as well. Sirius had agreed with a shrug, and before they all knew it, the couch was the new residential home to the huntress. She had refused her own quarters.

 **Part Two**

Days had passed since Tessa moved in with Sirius and Remus. She'd always be laying on the couch, her ears always twitching at the sounds her housemates made. She wasn't a bother, much to Sirius' happiness, and she was always near to receive them as they floo'd back from another mission.

It was during one of those evenings that a smashing of bottles pierced the night air. Cautiously, the giant feline stretched and slithered off the couch. Her ears swiveled, picking up the distressed sounds of footsteps and a cleaning spell. She padded her way up the stairs before stopping at Remus' door. It was ajar. She peered with one eye inside and saw the werewolf hunched over the floor before she scratched at his door.

He did not flinch at her presence. His heightened sense of smell had already allowed him to know she was silently coming up the stairs. The full moon was much closer now, heightening his senses to an almost painfully high extremity. "You must think me pitiful," he whispered as he gathered the broken glass.

Tessa glanced around his room before allowing herself completely in. Gracefully, she avoided any collisions with the glass before coming up behind the wizard and bumping her head against his back. Her pressure was gentle before she snorted and walked around him, laying down and placing her head on his lap. She stared at him, her amber eyes intense and questioning.

Remus sighed before allowing his hand to caress the top of her head. Her eyes closed as she began to purr like a giant motor. His lip quirked as he continued to pet the giant cat. Tessa nudged him again. "Surely, you don't wish to hear my problems." The feline opened one eye lazily and gazed at him, before closing it and nudging him with her nose again.

Sighing, he continued to comb through her fur as he explained his insecurities and weaknesses. How pitiful he was to not be able to control his transformation, to retain his mind and change at will like she could. How fearful he was of not being able to do so without the help of the Wolfsbane Potion. How fearful he was of hurting someone close to him...

Tessa listened to all his worries, remaining quiet -obviously- but eyeing him with an understanding that spoke volumes to the ex-professor. He even commented on how silly he was, to be telling her all this knowing that she could -in fact- easily change into a human form and berate him over it. For treating her like an animal at times that couldn't talk back, but knowing she'd keep a secret -somehow-. He could tell she humored him by how warm her amber eyes became, still nudging him when she thought he was being too harmful or judgmental on himself.

Midnight easily struck the old clock in his room, to which Remus let out a long and defeated sigh. Tessa, picking up on his exhaustion, stood, stretched and then nudged him with her muzzle. Her whiskers tickled his neck before she let out a low and humming growl. "Are you sending me to bed?" He laughed as she nodded her giant head once. "Alright, alright. Another day, another night closer to the full moon."

He sighed wearily, coming to a stand and walking over to his closet. His eyebrow arched questioningly as he looked over toward the un-moving feline. "And I assume you're just going to sit there?" Tessa didn't move. She didn't flinch under his unwavering stare either. "Oh, for the love of- Turn around, at least!"

He could have sworn the giant cat snickered as she turned around, laid down on the floor and covered her eyes with her massive front paws. Her tail swiveled lazily from side to side as he hastily changed. Once the sound of ruffling clothing stopped, the giant feline rose and walked over toward Remus. She pointedly looked at him as she sat at the foot of the bed expectantly. "Serious?" His deep voice chuckled jovially as he studied Tessa. But her eyes remained trained and focused on him, glancing at the bed before staring at him again.

Reluctantly, he sat on his bed and made himself comfortable. He mumbled something unintelligible under his breath that made the panther wack his hand with her tail. Her eyes remained warm, almost like honey, as she made a grumbling sound of mocking, unintelligible growls.

His own blue eyes, which were becoming flecked with gold, seemed calmer at having the werecat nearby. Allowing himself a personal smile, he thanked her for listening to 'this old fool's ramblings'. Tessa had nodded her head once again before nuzzling his hand a final time. It astounded him for a moment, how comfortable she was with him, where all other felines were not, when she licked the inside of his wrist before sliding back outside of his room. It dawned on him how soft and velvety her tongue was as he vaguely remembered how rough and scratchy a cats tongue was before he was infected.

It was after many nights, especially close to the full moon, that Remus could thank Merlin for allowing him a peaceful sleep. Maybe, he contemplated, he should talk to Tessa more. The fact that they were both were-creatures allowed him an ease he normally didn't feel around the others. He sighed contently before sleep finally claimed him, not allowing for his earlier accident to rattle him for now.

 **Part Three**

It was finally the night of the full moon. Remus found himself restless as he paced along the caged floor of Sirius' attic. Sirius, himself, also found himself at the edge of the room, across from the barred cage as he eyed his best friend. "Relax, Moony, my friend. You are in safe keeping here," Sirius tried to comfort his long-time friend, seeing the anguish that always seemed to eat at Remus during this time of the month.

"But what if I get out!?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. They danced around this topic every month. And every month Sirius confirmed that Remus was safe. That everyone outside of the cage was safe from him as well as he was safe from himself. It had actually taken a good beating of words for Sirius to finally have Remus confess as to why he was on more of an edge than usual. He had accidentally dropped his batch of Wolfsbane not many nights ago... Thus, leaving Remus to lose his mind versus keeping consciousness.

Remus whirled around in a brusque manner, continuing to pace at an alarming rate as his eyes flickered from their normal blue to gold and back. His nose flared as the scent of something -or someone- feline gracefully made it's way into the room. Tessa stood proudly next to Sirius then, her eyes darting around the room as she took a step toward the cage. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, kitten," Sirius drawled. The bars, she noticed, were enchanted or doused with pure silver...

She made a disgruntled noise, displeased, but she understood why they took the precaution. The huntress shrugged mentally before stretching her front paws and allowing her form to change to a smaller size. Remus and Sirius stared at the small black cat as she easily trotted into the cage. Remus stiffened. He backed away. "Tessa," he warned.

His warning fell on deaf ears as she easily reverted back into her regular form and growled -almost roared- loudly at him. She wouldn't have been able to make it through the bars in this form. She was too big. "Tessa," the pitiful wine left Remus' lips before his body began to shudder and contort in painful directions. The full moon was nearing it's highest point and he was soon to shift!

"Tessa," Sirius repeated, about to protest before he was met with her fierce, sharp, glowing amber eyes. They were almost an alarming yellow that matched the sun's intensity, making Sirius back off with a sigh. He could only hope she knew what she was up to.

Tessa watched Remus diligently, her ears were low against her head as she sat firmly on the floor of the cage. Her muscles were coiled, ready to spring into action if need be. She realized then just how painful the transformation was for him, leaving her so perplexed that she stepped forward. In his pain, he hadn't realized when the giant cat placed her muzzle in his sharpened hand until he felt the soft velvet of her tongue run across his wrist once more.

Startled, shaking and falling to his knees in fear did Remus stare with his now golden eyes at Tessa. He was afraid to hurt her. Lovingly, the giant cat rubbed her head against his face and a calm seemed to washed over his senses. He closed his eyes. The pain of the transformation was still there, but somehow his inner wolf recognized that there was a companion for him awaiting this time. There was someone -or something- that understood his plight. That there was no need to brutally break free and cause unwanted pain when the shift could be just as easily be made painless. Remus' breathing calmed though his body was still being wracked with contorting spasms.

Sirius stared in an almost amazed gate as his best friend's whines receded and his body was maneuvered to lay down. Tessa positioned herself behind the werewolf, one of her paws moving over Remus' chest and pulling him closer to her as she licked the back of his head soothingly. Sirius could visually see the stress lines begin to soften on his best friend's physical body as he was, what seemed to be, tranced into a state of total and utter calm.

Whatever type of magic Tessa had currently at play left Sirius in awe. There lay Remus... asleep in the protective embrace of a werecat as he completely shifted. The werewolf remained undisturbed, absolutely at ease with his surroundings and resting. Sirius smiled with relief before leaving the two. He was glad Dumbledore had brought in another were-creature. There was an understanding there that no amount of years or books could ever uncover.

 **Part Four**

"Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!"

"Flipendo!"

"Ventus!"

"Crucio!"

A huff followed by a viscous snarl left Tessa as she jumped over green and red sparks. Curses, hexes, charms and other incantations were being thrown left and right. Currently, Remus, Tonks and Tessa had been sent on a recon mission to gather some enchanted gems for Dumbledore. It was during their stay in the dark and dreary village that they received wind of Death Eaters searching for the same items. The news only fueled the fire within the Order members to search harder. It was during this search that they had the uncanny fortune to come across one Bellatrix Lestrange and four other lackeys.

Tessa, for all her feline grace and worth, was not able to do much to help the wizard battles, magic wise at least. Her contribution mainly consisted of few non-verbal or wandless barriers and shields as well as a more demanding physical distraction. It was easy for Tessa to damage one of the lackey's attentions as nighttime fell upon them. Her ability to blend in with the night gave her a superior advantage where humans could not see clearly. She'd tackle or push one of the lackeys with an agility that would allow for either Remus or Tonks to disarm an opponent, giving her clearance to either maul or injure them.

Bellatrix would have none of that for too long though. She caught on to the falling of bodies being dragged away, screaming before being silenced. Tessa roared as she jumped from the shadows, where Bellatrix had pointed an Unforgivable towards her. The monstrous feline snarled again as she pounced, dodging and weaving away from Bella's attacks before Remus sent the dark witch flying with a powerful 'Expelliarmus'.

"We must go," Remus yelled over some of the curses that were still flying overhead as Tonks fought with another Death Eater, sending a curse that left them in mid-air. "Tonks!"

The metamorphmagi's eyes widened. Five daggers were headed straight toward her and all five were intercepted by the giant black feline. There was a pause in Remus' lungs as he violently tried to suck in air at the sight. Tessa spiraled in mid-air and landed, almost crashing, five feet away from Tonks as she pulled a dagger off her back with her tail. A blur of movement happened next. The certainty of it all was quite messy as figures shifted and a powerful barrier was expelled, throwing Bellatrix off guarding and rolling on the floor.

Remus ran a short distance, placing an arm around Tessa's neck as the three Oder members apparated away from the scene. In their haste back towards 12 Grimmauld Place, Tessa crashed out of Remus' hold and slid toward the kitchen table. The impact broke the legs, causing the table to fall on the already injured wild cat as Tonks soon appeared next to her. Tears obscured her eyes, and in a rush, Tonks ran around the table to move it off Tessa. Remus instantaneously helped as well as a startled Sirius swiftly descended the stairs.

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall quickly pulled out their wands, helping to repair the damage of the room as an injured feline glided out from under the fallen and broken debris. They had been about to hold a meeting when the three had crashed in. Tessa let out a warning growl toward Minerva and Albus as they gazed at the trailing blood that flowed freely from the feline. "Oh, Tessa," Tonks sobbed as the feline allowed no one to come near her.

Albus rose both hands in respect. "It is as you wish, Tessa. We will not touch you with our magic," he assured her as her growling ceased and her bright yellow eyes returned to a warmer amber. Slowly, she lowered her head, eyes flickering around the room as a distraught Tonks was directed to a chair to sit by Minerva. Tessa lowered her head, emitting a low growl as she then began to hack something from the back of her throat.

She dropped a small and dark violet pouch she had been holding in her jaws and flicked it toward Albus with her tail. "I'm so sorry, Tessa. Had I been paying attention you-"

Tessa stomped her paw with much strength, blood splattering on the floor beneath her as she leveled a steady stare at the young metamorphmagi. She mewled a rumbling growl from her chest. "She doesn't regret it, Tonks," Remus voiced as the feline nodded warily. Dried blood was caked to the werecat's nose and paws as she turned her head, in the flexible way only felines can, before she bit into her back and pulled out another knife. The blade clanked against the floor and hissed as the blood seemed to evaporate off the metal. Tessa continued to eye Tonks, and noticing how distraught the female witch was, the large cat slowly padded over to her.

Tessa let out the equivalent of a sigh once she placed her large head on Tonks' lap. Covering her mouth from letting out a sob with one hand, Tonks shakily ran her other hand through the fur on Tessa's head. The large cat closed her eyes. These were her friends and family now. They had a common enemy. She would protect them as they would her...

The werecat's body seemed to sag in that moment. The weight of her burden finally hitting her as she stood on shaky legs and paws. She growled with warning to anyone that came near her but Remus ignored her. "Come now, girl. You can't push everyone away," he whispered to Tessa as his arms wrapped around her large neck and body. Her amber eyes looked at him cautiously from her peripheral as she snapped her jaw shut with a click of her fangs and teeth. He eyed her just as warily, taking in the hiss that seemed to come from the weapons that were still embedded into her flesh. It was eating at her flesh like silver did to him!

"Get her into a room to rest, Remus," Albus commented in his usual tone, understanding that the feline would not let anyone but the werewolf touch her. Had it been anyone else, her rage at the pain would have quickly blinded her to attack those nearest, had they come to her without permission. Tessa pushed Remus off of her with her larger frame, slowly padding up the stairs. Remus followed, albeit at a much slower pace, making sure the giant cat did not fall or misplace a step after giving his farewells to the remainder of the group.

The black feline easily made it toward Remus' room, nudging the door open with her nose before slinking in. Fatigued, she walked over toward a corner and, once more, stretched again into positions only possible by the flexibility a feline possessed. Remus quietly walked in and leaned against his desk, eyeing Tessa as she moved and stretched, pulling out another two blades. Her eyes seemed to struggle with the weight of staying awake as the metal burned into her skin. Remus had, officially, had enough. "Tessa, please. Get on the bed. You need to trust me," he pleaded with her.

Too tired to do much more than anything else, Tessa made her way toward his bed. Her vision blurred, making her bump into the bed before haltingly climbing onto it. Remus looked her over with accenting horror. "Tessa... You must change," he whispered to her, to which she responded with a pitiful mewl. She was too tired and drained as the metal ate at her skin and muscles like acid. She rolled her eyes open and gazed at Remus before her dulling amber orbs fell on the door.

Swiftly, Remus turned, locked and charmed the door. The feline visibly relaxed before her breaths evened out and her eyes closed. Remus hastily disrobed of his coat, pulling up the cuffs of his shirt all the way to his elbows before setting up for work. Carefully, and after casting a cleansing charm, Remus took hold of the two remaining blades. One at a time, he pulled them out. The wounds looked so severe because of the deteriorating damage that he tried to urge Tessa to change once more.

Another mewl escaped the feline as she slowly and gently licked his wrist. She trusted him. Promptly, Remus retrieved his wand once more and performed the same Animagus Reversal Spell Sirius and he had used on Wormtail. As the blue light covered her body, he only hoped that he didn't need Sirius to perform it. A spell of such magnitude normally did require two people. But Tessa's mind was still conscious.

Black fur completely receded to leave a very bare, very nude, well endowed and powerful female on his bed. Midnight colored curls cascaded down Tessa's back and bottom in long waves, held up on both sides by some very intricate braids. Her arms were bent close to her body in an attempt to keep herself warm as Remus pulled one of the sheets over her au naturale bottom half. Had he been a lesser man, or had the situation not been as dire, the wolf within him would have stirred for all the wrong reasons. As it were, Moony did stir, but with worry of his female companion.

Her pale complexion glimmered under the small light of the candles as he stepped forward to inspect her wounds. Diagnosing her wounds, he noticed how easily his eyes were drawn to the many scars that adorned her flesh like jagged tattoos. One of the daggers had embedded itself quite close to her spine, where his main focus remained until he ascertained that she was already healing. He sighed relief, taking a step back.

"L-Lupin," came the scratchy sound of an unused voice. It was soft and groggy. Immediately, Remus' eyes traveled to the dark haired beauty's face and was met with the most outstanding sight. Heterochromia, he thought. Her left eye was a reddish, bark-brown like color. The orb could maybe be described as cinnamon or darkened amber while her right eye was a pale icy blue, almost slate in color. Her hand was shaky and outstretched toward him as he took a hold of it in his own. Even her skin was soft and felt unblemished.

She gently pulled him close to her before her eyes drooped closed once more. Remus sighed, pulling the sheet higher up her body before sitting on the bed against the backboard. He'd throw propriety out of the window for now and watch over her as she slept and healed. Even his inner wolf agreed to the protective thought as his own eyes closed from exhaustion. They both fell into a comfortable and light sleep, holding the other's hand until dawn rose once more.  
 **  
Part Five**

Remus had awoken early to the sight of angry, red healing wounds that added to the tapestry of experience that adorned Tessa's pale and bare fleshed back. He had made sure to unwind his hand from hers as stealthily as possible, without waking her, to prepare himself for the day and make some tea. What the werewolf was not prepared for was to come back to an empty bed.

Quickly, he had set down his tea and swiveled around toward the noise coming from behind him. And there she was. The woman, still primitively exposed, sat on the floor of his closet with her back facing him as she stared with an intense focus at one of his many shirts. Her black lengthy curls hung loosely around her, almost as if creating a pool of black waves as she turned the questioned cloth in hand repeatedly. Clearing his throat from the sudden dryness she turned to face him with her multi-colored eyes. The smile that blossomed on her face radiated a shine and warmth he hadn't experienced before as she easily, and comfortably he might add, stood and wobbled over toward him.

Whatever warmth he had been experiencing melted immediately as he sputtered, his cheeks burned a bright color as he tried to cough and look away. Still, he caught her form by the arms before she fell. She was unused to being on two legs it would seem. "W-Why aren't you dressed," he asked lamely as a soft chuckle reached his ears.

"Remus," she spoke his name again for the second time, making him pause enough to look her in the eye. "If you're so worried about propriety, until I heal, you'll have to help me dress."

The parchedness that had laced her vocals the previous night was completely taken over by a sweet and tenor tone with a hint of amusement. Remus, under different circumstances, would have liked to hear her speak some more and obviously carry out the conversation of questions that plagued him about his plight. But as it were, the mere thought of his situation and her audacious request left him mute and in an almost catatonic state.

If only Padfoot could see his friend now. Where as Sirius Black would gladly help the damsel in distress, and maybe even try to prolong the great exposure of such wicked gloriousness, Remus had -for some reason- reverted to being shy.

Taking his silence in stride, the female werecat gently placed her hand on his cheek, bringing his gaze to meet with hers. The confidence and comforts she radiated almost transferred to him, had not the familiar foot steps been heard coming closer to the door of Remus' room.

"Remus, what is our dear friend's-"

With haste, Remus moved Tessa in his arms so that his back face the door in order to shield her from prying eyes. If only he had had the chance to close the door when he had returned to his room.

Non other than Sirius Black stood at the door frame to Remus' room, eyebrows arched and arms crossed as he leaned against it. Speak of the Devil and he shall appear...

"-health?" A smile appeared on Sirius' face as he scoped out the possibilities before him. Chromatic eyes peered over Remus' shoulder and met with mirthful grey ones. "You should have closed your door and maybe cast a silencing charm had you wanted privacy of this sort, Moony. I wasn't aware you were a type of voyeur."

"Would you mind?" Remus barked over his shoulder, his sandy brown hair covering one of his eyes as he glared at his best friend. He just had all the luck.

Sirius shrugged and rose both hands in a sign of submission. "Sure. Sure. I just wanted to check on..." Sirius' eyes then widened in realization, his voice trailing as he locked eyes with the black haired woman once more. "Tessa?"

The slow nod and smile that adorned the female's face was -both- a dangerous combination of sultry and humorous. The animal she was glinted off her short, yet noticeably elongated fangs as she smiled. "The one and only," were her last words before a chuckle escaped her. Those were also the last words Sirius heard before the door slammed closed in his face. Then the lock was heard shuttering briskly before it too bolted.

Still finding the situation humorous, the woman's shoulders shook as she tried containing her chuckles.

Remus sighed. "Come now, Tessa. I don-

"Alessa."

Remus looked down into the peering face of the beautiful woman in his arms again, though this time his inner wolf did stir. The woman cocked her head to the side, the same way she would when she was in her feral form as she stared back. "Alessa," he whispered gently before closing his eyes and grinding his teeth. "For both propriety and my sake, let's get you properly dressed." He paused, his eyes still closed. "I fear I won't be able to handle much more of this outrageous situation much longer. I am still a man after all."

He tried to make light of the situation, but the glinting of gold flecks in his eyes sold him away as his nose flared while he restrained himself. He closed his eyes again, his hands shaking on her shoulders as he felt her pull away.

Remus heard some slow footfalls and then the ruffling of sheets before her voice broke his concentration. "Come then... Help me dress already."

When he looked at her this time, she was sitting on his bed with one of the sheets she had slept in covering her body. He wondered if seeing her like this was better or worse than the previous predicament. And why was he so quickly taken by her? He knew his inner wolf and he had taken a liking to the feline but this went beyond a simple companionship.

Sighing defeatedly, the werewolf closed his eyes and resigned to his fate as he approached her and took his shirt. It was one of his more worn-out shirts, one he used often around the house while doing chores. Surely, she knew this for she had seen him in it often... But he had not the time to think on that as he unbuttoned it and helped her dress into it.

It was a good thing Remus Lupin was such a gentleman... because his psyche was currently suffering at the hands of an unawares -and incredibly beautiful- party.

* * *

 ** _Notes:_**

 _I had originally started writing this on 4|Sep|2015, for myself, after my HP movie marathon and plus slash infatuation slashfangirling slash reading fanfic obsession. This date was also near the time when I became very lazy and started writing less and less to the point that even my muses stopped talking to me for a while. Thankfully, Remus and Sirius stuck around with me this whole time, as well as Tarnisis (my bff/twin). :3 I'm very grateful to them. And then... I watched Crimson Peak last night and all my writing juices came back! So I finished the first five parts to this story. I don't know where it's going. I don't know when I'll be writing more. In all honesty, this kind of wrote itself. I'm sure some of you have noticed I have this deep infatuation and understanding about the occult, specifically lots of things to do with animals and were-kind. There have been many theories and mythos concerning the breeds and I would like to think that I have adapted quite well to different sorts and kinds enough to make my own._

 _Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this little secret project of mine~ And that if you weren't much of a Remus fan, that you at least have an inkling to like him now._

 _ **Please R &R. Much Love~** I'd love to hear your thoughts._


End file.
